blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jungle Horn/Gallery/1
At Stripes' treehouse S1E8 Exterior of Stripes' treehouse.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes through the window.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes on jungle swings.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes swinging.png S1E8 Blaze jumps off his swing.png S1E8 Blaze lands on a seesaw.png S1E8 Stripes jumps off his swing.png|Rawr! Rawr! Rawr! S1E8 Stripes sends Blaze bouncing.png S1E8 Blaze jumping off the seesaw.png|Yeah! S1E8 Blaze makes Stripes bounce.png S1E8 Blaze jumping to log posts.png S1E8 Blaze swings on a log post.png S1E8 Blaze swings on another log post.png S1E8 I'm Blaze.png|Hey. I'm Blaze. S1E8 I'm AJ.png|And I'm AJ, his driver. S1E8 Stripes jumping to a log post.png|Yeah! S1E8 I'm Stripes.png|And I'm their friend, Stripes, the tiger truck. Rawr. S1E8 Blaze and Stripes jump on trampolines.png S1E8 Inside Stripes' treehouse.png S1E8 Blaze's first jump.png S1E8 Stripes' first jump.png S1E8 Blaze's second jump.png S1E8 Stripes' second jump.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes still jumping.png S1E8 Stripes jumps off his trampoline.png S1E8 Blaze finishing his jumping.png S1E8 Blaze lands next to Stripes.png S1E8 AJ loves Stripes' treehouse.png|"Stripes, your treehouse is cool." S1E8 Stripes says thanks.png|"Thanks AJ! But just wait." S1E8 Stripes "You guys haven't even seen".png|"You guys haven't seen the best part yet!" S1E8 Stripes "climb up and get it".png|"Wait here, I just gotta climb up and get it!" The jungle horn S1E8 Stripes "Tiger claws!".png|Tiger claws! S1E8 Stripes' claws pop out.png S1E8 Stripes about to climb up.png S1E8 Stripes jumps onto the tree trunk.png S1E8 Stripes climbing the tree.png S1E8 Stripes comes to a little red door.png|"You're gonna love this!" S1E8 Stripes knocks on the door.png S1E8 Jungle horn revealed.png|"It’s my jungle horn!" S1E8 Blaze and AJ amazed.png|Whoa! S1E8 Stripes holds the jungle horn.png S1E8 Stripes blows the jungle horn.png S1E8 Stripes comes down on a vine.png S1E8 Stripes shows Blaze and AJ the jungle horn.png|"Wow! I've never seen a jungle horn before!" S1E8 Blaze and AJ like Stripes' jungle horn.png|"Where'd you get it, Stripes?" S1E8 Stripes explains about the jungle horn.png|"My animal friends gave it to me. And when I blow into it, the sound calls them." S1E8 Stripes "I'll show ya".png S1E8 Blaze, AJ and Stripes go out on the balcony.png S1E8 Stripes blows the horn.png S1E8 Stripes calling an animal.png S1E8 Monkeys hear Stripes' horn.png S1E8 Monkeys following the sound of the horn.png|Look! Monkeys! S1E8 Monkeys surround Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S1E8 AJ plays with monkeys.png|Here we go again! S1E8 Stripes invites the monkeys inside.png S1E8 Monkeys playing in Stripes' treehouse.png S1E8 Blaze "Do it again".png S1E8 Stripes starts calling another animal.png S1E8 Parrots following the sound of the horn.png|Ooh! Check it out, parrots! S1E8 Parrots surround Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S1E8 Parrots fly past AJ and Stripes.png S1E8 Parrots fly past Blaze.png S1E8 Stripes calls yet another animal.png S1E8 AJ walking toward the balcony fence.png S1E8 Frog appears near AJ.png|Ribbit, ribbit. What animal makes that sound? S1E8 Frogs hopping past AJ.png|A frog, yeah! Lots of frogs! S1E8 Frog hops on Blaze's hood.png S1E8 Frog hops on Stripes' hood.png S1E8 Stripes hugging a frog.png S1E8 Stripes calls yet one more animal.png S1E8 Panda hears Stripes' horn.png S1E8 Panda joins Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S1E8 Stripes introducing the panda.png S1E8 Stripes cuddles the panda.png S1E8 Parrots and panda playing in the treehouse.png S1E8 Monkeys swinging on jungle vines.png S1E8 Frogs hopping on trampolines.png S1E8 Stripes playing a song on the horn.png S1E8 Monkeys hear Stripes' song.png S1E8 Parrots and frogs hear Stripes' song.png S1E8 Panda hears Stripes' song.png S1E8 Stripes and animals in a conga line.png Crusher steals the horn S1E8 Crusher and Pickle watch from outside.png S1E8 Stripes still parading with the horn.png S1E8 Animals still following Stripes.png S1E8 Rear view of Crusher and Pickle.png S1E8 Pickle "He's so lucky".png S1E8 Crusher wishes he had a jungle horn.png S1E8 Crusher would make the animals his pets.png S1E8 Pickle "I don't think".png S1E8 Stripes finishing the conga line.png S1E8 Stripes "Let's play!".png S1E8 Stripes puts the jungle horn down.png S1E8 Crusher stares at the jungle horn.png S1E8 Crusher schemes to take the horn.png S1E8 Crusher "Gimmie a boost".png S1E8 Crusher standing on Pickle's head.png S1E8 Crusher reaches for the jungle horn.png S1E8 Crusher struggling and Pickle being stood on.png S1E8 Crusher grabs the jungle horn.png S1E8 Crusher singing and Pickle losing balance.png S1E8 Crusher and Pickle fall over the edge.png S1E8 Crusher and Pickle falling down the tree.png S1E8 Crusher thuds on the ground.png S1E8 Pickle lands on Crusher's head.png S1E8 Blaze, Stripes, AJ and animals playing catch.png S1E8 Panda sounds a warning.png S1E8 Blaze "I think the panda's trying to show us something".png S1E8 Blaze, Stripes and AJ look down the balcony.png S1E8 Crusher and Pickle spotted.png S1E8 Crusher took the jungle horn.png S1E8 Stripes "I can't let Crusher have the jungle horn".png S1E8 Animals worried.png S1E8 Blaze "We won't let that happen".png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes will get the jungle horn back.png S1E8 Animals happy for Blaze and Stripes.png S1E8 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png|AJ, gimmie some speed! Yeah! Let's Blaze! S1E8 Blaze jumps through the slide hole.png S1E8 Stripes jumps through the slide hole.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes slide down the slide.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes slide more.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes sliding together.png S1E8 Blaze reaches the bottom of the slide.png S1E8 Stripes reaches the bottom of the slide.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes reach a fallen tree.png S1E8 Blaze ducks under the tree.png S1E8 Stripes ducks under the tree.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes side by side.png S1E8 Blaze driving forward.png S1E8 Blaze jumps on a vine.png S1E8 Stripes jumps on a vine.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes swing on vines.png S1E8 Blaze jumps off his vine.png S1E8 AJ slams on the gas pedal.png S1E8 Blaze revving up.png S1E8 Stripes jumps off his vine.png S1E8 Stripes follows after Blaze.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes trade smiles.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes rev up.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes zoom out of sight.png To return to the The Jungle Horn episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries